dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Slug
This article is about the character. For the film, see Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. '''Lord Slug' is the main antagonist of the fourth DBZ Movie, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. He was born and lived on the original Planet Namek sometime prior to the climate changed that wiped out almost all Namekians. Biography The fact Slug is at least somewhat knowledgeable of higher technology such as space travel shows that at one point the society on Namek was different, and Slug along with other Namekians discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good, but the tyrannical Lord Slug continued conquering planets for decades until he reached Earth where he used the earth's Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth. Another part of his plan was to freeze the planet to make it a home for his soldiers, but it was foiled after a back-and-forth battle with Goku, who used the Spirit Bomb attack to send him into the machine that was freezing the Earth and destroy him once and for all. Slug appeared again in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, where he was revived as a ghost warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. However he could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. Special abilities *Darkness Blaster: Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. a devastating mouth blast, similar to Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou). *Giant Form: The Namekian ability to increase the users size. Slug used this ability after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broken, which made Slug nearly invincible. *Levitate: Like many characters throughout the series, Slug can fly with the use of his ki. Trivia *It's interesting to note that in the Japanese Dub of movie #4, Lord Slug doesn't tell people that he's a Namekian, and possibly doesn't even know or remember. What is known from King Kai is that Lord Slug was a rogue Namek who turned evil on his own account and banished from Planet Namek, and landed on Planet Slug (presumably the home world of his foot soldiers). It wasn't established what he did that drove him into exile. The back-story about Lord Slug being a Super Namek is added into the FUNimation Dub, and isn't in the Japanese Dub. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 King Kai instead claims Slug is from the "destroyed Planet Namek" and that he escaped Namek as a baby (whether this was a planet that the Nameks are "originally" from or a vague way of saying he fled from Namek at the same time as Kami is speculative). *It is also interesting to note that Slug dies in a similar manner to Turles in the previous movie, The Tree of Might. Both are hit with a Spirit Bomb from Goku, knocking them into the device they used to "modify" the earth, destroying both villain and device and returning earth to normal. *He hasn't appeared in any movies other than Lord Slug, but his appearance in the movie poster for Fusion Reborn implies that he may have originally made a cameo in that movie, but was removed during development. *He appeared in a Dragon Ball Z video game for the first time in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, where there is one of only two playable Namekians in the Dragon Ball Z video games (The other, of course, being Piccolo Jr.), and the only one with a second form. Slug returned to the roster in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In both games Slug explains during his story mode he knows Goku is a Saiyan and had hoped he'd be a good challenge for him. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Old Lord Slug) and Yusaku Yara (Young Lord Slug) * FUNimation Dub: Brice Armstrong Category:Villains Category:Namekians de:Slug From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.